


we are numb (we are young, we'll have fun)

by fandomslut1998



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Baby!Luke, Choking, DONT FOLLOW THEIR EXAMPLE, Daddy Kink, Dom!Michael, I basically just gave myself this prompt for an excuse to write smut, LETS DO THIS THEN, Luke nods eagerly a lot?, M/M, Minor asphyxiation, Minor cumplay, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, PWP, SO, SPOILER ALERT SORRY, USE PROTECTION KIDS OKAY, Unsafe Sex, barely-there angst, bottom!Luke, but it mostly goes along with the ageplay thing, but it's pretty minor, idk man, it was kinda slow but then everything escalated really quickly, mentions of insecure!Michael, minor allusion to ageplay lifestyle, okay, rough!michael, so I'm not sure how good this is, so cal and ash help them a bit, they're both really oblivious, yeah Michael chokes Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomslut1998/pseuds/fandomslut1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael notices how luke can hold an ipad with one hand</p><p> </p><p>(lowercase intended for description)</p>
            </blockquote>





	we are numb (we are young, we'll have fun)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been awhile.. Soz guys, I don't really have a good excuse other than that I'm lazy and school started a while ago.  
> The actual prompt has like half of a sentence, but it's there.
> 
> This is the first smutty thing I've posted anywhere, so pls leave feedback (:enjoyy
> 
> (Title from Young by Hollywood Undead)

Michael walked through a doorway backstage slowly, preoccupied on his phone as he mindlessly thumbed through countless Twitter notifications. There was a yell from the hallway he had just left, and he looked up just in time to move out of Calum's way as the other boy barrelled past, waving an unidentifiable item that was probably stolen from Ashton above his head triumphantly. He ran around the small dressing room, slapping Luke's ass where he was laying facedown on the couch with his long legs dangling over the edge before he continued down the hallway. The violated vocalist woke from his light doze with an indignant yelp, nearly falling off of his perch. Michael laughed at the startled look on the younger boy's face. He couldn't resist teasing him, "aw, is Lukey scared?" Luke scowled at his bandmate, showing him his middle finger sourly. Michael shrugged and plopped down on top of Luke, winding him. "Get off, fatass!" Michael cringed at the joking insult but chose to spread out over his younger friend rather than getting off. "NEVERRR!" Michael shouted in Luke's ear after he had been looking at his phone for a bit, causing his head to jerk up in surprise and make contact with Michaels nose. They both groaned, settling back into more comfortable positions as they complained at each other. The bandmates lapsed into silence, with Luke unlocking his phone again to scroll through his adoring Twitter feed and Michael watching over his shoulder from his spot nestled into Luke's neck, occasionally breathing into Luke's ear merely for the satisfaction of making him shiver. 

Michael had begun to doze off, fitted perfectly into Luke's back, when Ashton shouted their names from the hallway. "Soundcheck starts in a few minutes guys, what are yo- oh. Sorry, were you sleeping?" Luke grumbled a reply while Michael curled around him silently, on the verge of a well-deserved cat nap. Ashton came over and rubbed his shoulder while Luke wriggled beneath him. "C'mon, you can have a nap before the show, soundcheck will be short today, it's private." Michael blinked sleepily at their drummer, too content to move until Luke whined at him, muffled by the couch. They let Ashton pull them up and out of the room. They were already in the hallway when Michael excused himself for a quick bathroom break. He had already unbuttoned his jeans when he realised that his phone wasn't in his pocket. "Luke, did I leave my phone on the couch?"

Luke said that he would check and meet him onstage. The gangly blonde headed back to the dressing room. Michael finished his business, and as he left the bathroom, Ashton called from the direction of the stage. "Are you guys finally fucking? 'Cause that's great and all, but-" " No,  we're not, you dick! We'll be there in a minute." Ashton huffed out a laugh that echoed down the otherwise empty hallway before disappearing, probably to fiddle with one of his floor toms again. 

When Michael walked into the dressing room to see what was taking Luke so long, he was met by an... interesting sight. Luke was bent over the couch on his knees, legs spread and ass in the air, with his arm stuffed behind the cushions. Grinning impishly, Michael walked up silently behind him, grabbing Luke's hips and thrusting his pelvis roughly against the younger boy. Luke's face was squished against the back of the sofa, and Michael held him there for a few seconds. When he finally pulled away, he chuckled awkwardly to cover up the groan that wanted to escape, brought on by the feeling of Luke's perky ass against his clothed dick - his clothed dick that was no longer completely flaccid. Luke took another moment before he pulled his arm out of the couch, clutching Michaels phone, sitting down heavily at his feet. He took a shuddering breath, then looked up (and it was totally by accident that he got a glimpse of the small bulge that Michael was trying to inconspicuously hide in his skinnies before looking at his face). His voice was choked when he spoke. "W-What was that?" Michael heard that he was flustered and smirked, but his face fell when he saw Luke's scared expression. He was confused; why was Luke scared? Even if he had been turned on like Michael was (it had been a long tour, okay? Sometimes a guy needs more than his hand and imagination - that's the ONLY reason his dick decided that Luke's ass looked and felt great) instead of seeing it as their usual banter, albeit slightly more -  intimate  - than usual, there was no reason to be  scared .

"I-I'm sorry, was that too far? I just... just thought-" Luke cut Michael off by extending a hand, silently asking to be helped up. Michael obliged, and when Luke stood up the two were chest to chest. Luke looked at Michael and slipped the phone into his pocket, saying his next words so quietly that he almost didn't hear them. "We should get going." Michael nodded, and shivered when Luke's hand brushed his thigh as he stepped around him. 

 

*skipping soundcheck bc I can*

 

Soundcheck had been largely uneventful. Ashton banged out a couple of rhythms he felt the need to brush up, Calum nodded his head like a dork as he played pounding basslines, Luke worked on his higher register (and subsequently his voice cracks), and Michael tried to hide his growing erection behind his guitar. 

He couldn't help how he was sweatier than he should have been after 15 minutes onstage. He also couldn't help noticing Luke's throat constrict, how his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed a gulp of water,  _how great his ass looked_ in those jeans . (In fact, Michael was pretty sure that Luke was wearing his jeans - these were a little tighter than usual and completely plain, whereas Luke's ordinarily had some kind of small tag on the waistband.) Luke lifted his arms to stretch them above his head after he had given his Fender to the techs, and Michael just about lost it when he saw the sliver of pale skin that was exposed. He practically threw his Les Paul at a startled crew member, dashing backstage as soon as he could. Calum quickly caught up with him, and he was forced to slow down. "Where you heading, speed demon?" Michael gave a noncommittal shrug, sneaking glances behind them down the hallway where Ashton had just slung his arm around Luke's shoulder. Calum was still talking to him when the four arrived at the dressing room. Luke plopped himself down onto the couch and picked up Ashton's iPad, probably to play some lame dressup game meant for five year old girls. Michael tried to excuse himself, but Calum complained at him until he sat back down on the floor against the wall, putting his knees up to hide the uncomfortable boner that he knew Calum and Ashton had already noticed. 

"So, how did you manage to get a hard on onstage mate? Of course, you were already horny when you came out, but were you humping your guitar or what?" Michael blushed furiously at Ashton's question. (He actually had caught himself involuntarily pressing against his instrument a couple of times, but no one needed to know that.) Before he could stutter out an excuse, Calum waggled his eyebrows. "Or maybe it was one of us... We're all pretty hot. Would you fuck me, Ash?" Ashton scoffed. "Nah, Lukey is hotter than you are. I'm Lashton af, sorry Cal." He scooted closer to Luke on the couch and drummed his fingers on his knobby knee playfully. Luke wasn't even paying attention; Michael momentarily forgot to breathe when Luke sucked his lip ring into his mouth in his state of concentration. He saw the way Luke's hands were so big that he only needed one of them to hold the iPad, and he didn't take much notice of his instigating bandmates slipping out of the room with an excuse about bugging Mali-Koa over the phone as he wondered what else those hands could do. Calum called out "don't forget, makeup and wardrobe call in three hours guys!" before Ashton tugged him away and closed the door. 

Luke looked up when he felt Michaels level stare. His eyes widened when he saw the other boys wild hair and round eyes. 

"Mike... Are you okay? You seemed kind of off onstage earlier, are you feeling alri-" Luke cut himself off when Michael came to stand in front of him. He automatically leaned back a bit, but his older friend ran his fingers through his half-assed quiff before grabbing a handful of blonde hair and jerking Luke's head up to look up at him. Luke's eyes widened comically and he moaned, making Michael smirk. 

"Oh, so little Lukey likes it rough, does he? Does he like it when I pull on his hair?" 

Luke flushed, and Michael knew without looking that there was red all the way down to his chest. Not that he would mind looking. "N-no." Luke stuttered, and Michaels smirk grew bigger. He yanked on the younger boy's hair again, sighing in satisfaction at the loud groan the action produced. 

"Lying is bad, Lukey. Are you trying to be a bad boy? I bet that's it - you  want  to be punished, don't you? Is that what you want?" Michael asked in a low voice, thickening his accent. Luke keened, leaned into the hand on his head. By now, he was breathing with an open mouth and licking at his dry lips. When Michael didn't get an answer, he pulled Luke's hair again before caressing his cheek gently. "Use your words, baby. Tell me what you want." 

"Y-you." Michael raised his pierced eyebrow. 

"M-me?" He mocked. "Me what? Do you want me to give you my cock in your pretty mouth? Or maybe my fingers... I bet you could cum just from my fingers in your cute little ass, couldn't you? You're so hard for me baby, just the way I like it." Luke whimpered, and pushed down on his crotch with the heel of his hand, the iPad long since cast to the side. "Ah ah Lukey, I didn't say you could touch." Luke whined, "want you, Mikey. Want you, want you please, please, plea-" Michael grinned and pushed Luke's face into his crotch. He wrapped the hand not tangled in Luke's hair around his throat, gently squeezing. He already knew that Luke wouldn't mind this from a drunken confession a while back, but he wasn't sure how far to take it. Luke's groan was muffled but resounding as he bucked his hips up into thin air and shifted down into the couch again. Michael let him pull back, and he was panting slightly. It was hard to tell if the lack of oxygen was from the hinting promise he had just been given or an actual lack of air, but he didn't seem to mind either way. Michael fumbled with the zipper on his jeans, managing to pull them partway down his thighs before giving up and ordering, his voice suddenly gone raspy, "want you to suck my cock, sweetie. Can you do that for me?" Luke nodded eagerly, and Michael held him back. "What did I say about using your words?" Luke blushed and complied. 

"Yes, daddy." Michael groaned as Luke leaned forward, mouthing at his dick through his black boxers. 

Luke pulled them down slowly, licking and biting over Michael's pelvis as more skin was revealed. When he had gotten the offensive fabric barrier down far enough, he wrapped his hand around Michael's base, stroking lightly as he admired his cock. It wasn't of the most impressive length, maybe a good six inches, but it was thick, and Luke could already tell that his jaw would be aching all day tomorrow as he eyed the slight curve that accentuated the prominent veins. Michael tugged on his hair lightly, a silent order to get on with it, and Luke licked his lips before sucking on Michael's tip and grinning at the strangled moan Michael emitted. Luke looked up through his lashes like he had seen girls do in the pornos Michael had saved on his laptop, and put on the most innocent voice he could muster with his accent clouded with lust. He knew that his eyes were dark from watching himself in the mirror while he jacked off sometimes, knew that Michael liked it when he sucked on his lip ring. 

"Mine, daddy?" 

Michael smiled in spite of himself. "Yes baby, all yours, I promise." He guided Luke back to his dick, and moaned again when his head was encased in wet warmth. Luke licked up beneath his foreskin quickly before settling farther down. He used the hand not playing with Michael's balls to squeeze around his own throat before Michael caught on and replaced Luke's hand with his own. Luke groaned, and fell onto his knees from where he had still been sitting on the couch. Michael stepped back a bit so Luke could shuffle around, resituating himself with Michael's cock still resting heavily on his tongue. He pulled off for a moment to catch his breath, but Michael squeezed his throat gently, and he went back down, this time as far as he could. He ran his tongue along the underside of Michael's dick teasingly before pulling his hips forward and swallowing around him. Michael gasped in ecstasy, pistoning his hips slowly before pulling out. Luke whined at the loss, and Michael tightened the hand holding Luke's neck before taking it away and pushing back in. Luke hummed happily, and Michael moaned at the vibrations that ran through his whole body. He tugged Luke's hair to get him off.

"I'm sorry baby, just don't want to come yet. You suck daddy's cock so well, I'm gonna reward you now." Luke smiled, resting on his haunches as Michael shed his pants completely, making grabby hands when he felt Michael took too long to rummage for a condom. He abandoned his search, knowing they were both clean anyway, and went back to the couch, running his hand through Luke's completely messed up hair and tapping underneath his chin soothingly. "Daddy's right here Lukey, you're doing so good waiting for me." Luke positively lit up at the praise, and Michael stored his reaction away for another time. He sat down and patted the couch beside him, his fond smile much too gentle for what they were doing as he watched Luke scramble up from the floor eagerly. He frowned when he saw how hard Luke was in his jeans, knew how painful it must be to be so trapped. Luke curled into his side. "Hurts," he grunted sadly, prompting Michael to undo the pants and tug at the waistband. "You can take them off, sweetie. You've been so good, let me help you." Luke's pout (which was really too adorable for his own good and made Michael want to cuddle him as much as fuck him) disappeared, and he sighed in relief after tugging down his binding clothes in one go. Michael let his dick hit the bottom of his shirt before wrapped his hand around it and tugged slowly. 

"What do you want now, baby?" Luke furrowed his brow momentarily. "Fingers, please," he decided quickly. Michael smiled again, loving how good Luke was being even during their first time, and granted him a sweet kiss. Luke chased his lips when he pulled back, and Michael used the momentum to pull Luke into his lap. His long legs tangled together with Michael's, and he giggled as he let himself be handled. 

Luke's giggling soon ceased as Michael tapped his lips with his fingers. "Gonna need you to suck on my fingers so it won't hurt as much, baby." Luke nodded eagerly and went for it, swirling his tongue around the calloused digits skilfully. Michael raised his eyebrows, pulling his fingers out. 

"Have you done this before, Lukey?" He asked in confusion. He hated the idea of anyone else touching his baby the way he did, no matter when or who it was. Luke's cheeks turned bright red. 

"O-only to myself." Michael nearly choked at his words. "I'm sorry daddy, didn't mean to be bad. I was thinking of you, and I got hard, but I didn't know..." Luke leaned his forehead on Michael's shoulder shamefully. The older nodded. 

"We'll discuss rules later, but for now let's get you taken care of." Michael hesitated. "D'you, maybe, wanna show daddy what you do to yourself? Can I see what your long, pretty fingers can do?" Luke nodded eagerly, wanting to show off his lesser-known talents. He held his own fingers to Michael's mouth hesitantly. "Will you help me, daddy?" He asked shyly, not sure if he was allowed to ask anything like that. His wrist was grasped by Michael's still-wet hand, and when his fingers were wet enough he pulled his hand back. Michael had been slowly jacking him off, so he bypassed his dick in favour of tracing his hole gently. Luke took a breath before going right for it, plunging his index finger knuckle-deep. Michael swallowed hard, his dick leaking pre-cum at the sight. Luke wiggled his finger around before adding another and groaning at the stretch. "G-good?" He asked, seeking Michael's approval. "Always, baby." Luke mewled in appreciation at the praise. "I bet you could cum just like this, riding your fingers while I watch, couldn't you?" Michael leaned in for a kiss, mumbling against Luke's lips, "c'mon, baby, can you do that for me?" Luke added a third finger, pushing his hips down. Michael sped his hand up and twisted his wrist before removing it completely, instead splaying his hand out over Luke's stomach. Luke was breathing hard, gasping for air as Michael whispered in his ear, "are you gonna cum, Lukey? Be a good boy for daddy?" Luke let out a high-pitched cry and threw his head back as his cum coated his stomach without even touching his prostate. He thrusted his fingers sloppily, riding out his orgasm until he slumped against Michael's shoulder. 

Michael scooped up some of Luke's mess, tasting it before holding his hand up to Luke's mouth. "You taste so good, baby," Michael murmured lovingly into Luke's ear, taking pride in how the younger boy preened at the compliment and lapped up his own semen. "Y-your turn, daddy?" Luke reached for Michael, frowning when his hand was pushed away gently. "Catch your breath sweetie, we're not done yet."

The rest of Luke's cum was quickly wiped off of his abdomen and rubbed over Michael's cock. He moved Luke onto his back and pushed his legs up, spreading them apart to ghost his fingers over Luke's pretty pink hole, fluttering as he clenched around air. Luke's hips bucked up, and Michael chuckled as he pushed him back down, leaning over him. "Are you ready, baby? Think you can go again now?" Luke nodded eagerly even though he was still panting, locking his arms around Michael's neck and pulling him down to his mouth. Michael positioned himself and pushed partway in, stilling as Luke licked around his teeth to distract himself. When Luke brought his legs up around Michael's back, he bottomed out and let him adjust. He pulled his face away from Luke's, planted a kiss on his ski-slope nose and asked if it was too much, to which Luke only wriggled his hips and grinned as a response. Michael smiled back and shifted his hips a bit, eager to pound Luke into the sofa cushions, but held himself back. He brought one hand to Luke's neck, leaving the other on his hip, and they both groaned as Luke clenched when his airway was obstructed. Michael couldn't take it anymore and pulled out almost fully, hovering there for a moment before slamming back inside. Luke gasped, bucking his hips up, and Michael kept going until Luke's face was red and his thrusts were getting sloppy. His fingers were leaving bruises on Luke's skin, and he tightened his grip with a grin. He wanted Luke to feel him for days, for everyone to know that Luke belonged to someone else. When he felt his stomach tighten, he let go of Luke's throat and bit down on it instead, getting a hand on Luke's dick and working him until he came. As Luke shuddered beneath him, Michael pulled out and jacked himself off, aiming his load at Luke's mouth. He opened obediently, taking all that Michael had to offer even though his legs felt like jelly and his head was spinning, earning mumbled praises in his ear. 

Michael reattached his mouth to Luke's neck, sucking harshly as he pulled on his dick again. Luke whined, "hurts Mikey!" Michael stopped, suddenly serious, concerned that he had gone too far, but Luke latched on to his neck and pulled his hand back. "Hurts good," he assured, gasping as he rutted up against Michael's stomach. He moaned when Michael pressed his thumb against his perineum and began to massage the skin there, moving his hips frantically to reach his third orgasm. He released a breathy scream, nearly sobbing by this point, when Michael roughly swiped over his tip and came almost immediately, weak spurts of cum shooting onto his already sticky stomach. Michael didn't dare keep his hands near Luke's dick to work him through, knowing that any more overstimulation would only cause him real pain, instead brushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes. When Luke's muscles had finally relaxed, he opened his eyes and smiled dopily at Michael, who knew exactly what he wanted. "What do you say, baby?"

"Thank you, daddy." 

"How do you feel?"

"Numb." 

Michael laughed as he lifted himself off of Luke, answering his questioning look by motioning to the bathroom. "Gotta get you cleaned up sweetie, then we can sleep a bit." 

When he came back with wet paper towels, Luke had turned onto his side and closed his eyes. As Michael wiped at his stomach and chest, he opened them again, fighting to stay awake until he was granted cuddles. "Mike? Are we..." Michael shushed him and set the rag to the side, taking both of Luke's hands in his and kneeling in front of the couch. "We're whatever you want us to be." Michael took note of how Luke had called him Mike rather than Mikey, and took this to mean that he was coming out of his subspace already, so he made sure to talk to him in a more grown-up voice than he had been. Luke's smile reappeared, and he pulled Michael in for a post-sex pre-show cuddle. "Night, boyfriend." Michael buried his face in Luke's neck and grinned happily. He repeated Luke's words softly, and they drifted into a content nap until Calum tackled them into consciousness an hour later without realising they were still naked underneath the blanket Ashton had brought back from the bus for them. 

 

After they had gotten redressed and ready for the show, Luke jumped onto Michael's back, demanding to be carried through the hallways. Calum loudly whispered something about how Luke wasn't limping too badly, so Michael couldn't have been as great of a lay as he claimed to be, earning a slap upside the head from their drummer. As they were gathering for the usual pre-show cheer, Luke noticed that Michael looked distracted and tugged him to the side, putting on a pout. "What's wrong?" 

Michael hesitated. "It's nothing, baby. Let's just get out there, yeah?" Luke knew that Michael would be thinking about it through the entire show if he didn't tell someone, and if he messed up because of it he would only be in a worse mood. Checking to make sure no one was looking, he placed a sweet kiss on Michael's lips and lingered there. "It's not nothing. Please tell me, Mikey." Michael let out a shaky breath, and Luke pulled him in for a hug. As Michael buried his head in Luke's shoulder, he couldn't help but think that he hadn't been good enough for Michael. However, when he heard what was really bothering him, he thought it was much worse. 

"Was I good enough, Lukey?" Luke's heart broke, as it always did when he heard Michael's quiet insecurities. He held his older bandmate tighter, assuring him in loving whispers that he was more than good enough. He always had been, and he always would be as far as Luke was concerned. They felt a tap on their shoulders, and the couple looked up to see Calum standing there with an apologetic look, obviously having overheard the conversation.

"I'm sorry Mike, I didn't mean it. I was just messing with you." Luke pulled Michael away from Calum protectively. He may have been submissive around Michael, but no one would get away with something like that when he was there to hear it. 

"Well he obviously didn't think so. Why can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Calum looked affronted. 

"Hey, I apologised. I didn't hear you say sorry when you called him fat earlier, Mister Holier-Than-Thou." Luke froze with his mouth open and turned to look at his boyfriend, who was trying to hold back tears. 

"Stop fighting, we have to get onstage in a few minutes. Mike, are you okay?" Ashton came to the rescue. Michael nodded, curling into himself, and Ashton dragged Calum away, shooting Luke a hurry-up-and-fix-this look as he lectured Calum on the right and wrong time to say things. Luke turned back to Michael, who was facing the wall with his head tilted back. He turned around when Luke embraced him, sinking into his chest. 

"I'm sorry, Mikey. I'm no better than Cal, I'm so sorry." Michael looked up at him, and although his eyes were red, Luke silently thanked God that he wasn't crying, because he knew that he would have started to as well. "It's not the first time I've said stuff like that, is it? I'm sorry." Luke's voice broke on the last word.

Michael shook his head. "You know now. It's fine." His speech was quiet and halting, like the words were hard to get out. He saw that Luke was upset now too, and did his best to give him a genuine smile. "Let's go rock out, baby. How are you feeling?" Luke shrugged, happy to change the topic.

"Kind of sore, but I'm not numb anymore." 

Michael looked at Luke openly, not afraid to show how much he cared for him. "I'm not numb anymore, either," he stated, and it was true. Even earlier that day, he walked through his routines on autopilot, thinking he was alone with his weird daydreams that Calum made fun of him for. Luke smiled, and when the call came to get onstage, they didn't separate their hands until the last second. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... the ending decided to be a cheesy little shit, but thats ok i guess?
> 
> Comment if you want a sequel (possibly with toys and/or ageplay), and if enough of you want that then I'll see about posting it in a bit (:
> 
> Also, if you didn't notice, I specifically didn't use the word "member." I hate that word, it just makes it seem less intimate yknow? (Also, it reminds me of GoldMember from Austin Powers, and no.) So just for future reference, not that it matters much, I likely won't ever say that in my writing xD  
> Until next time, lovelies x


End file.
